mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|Celestia, raising the sun. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Celestia in the story, controlling both sun and moon. Celestia Harmony S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Celestia looking like a BOSS. Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png|Pony hug. Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|Celestia talking to Twilight. Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Let us rule Equestria together. Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|I'm so sorry!! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Princess Luna saying "sorry" to Celestia. Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Celestia embracing her sister. Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Am I not beautiful? Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|You see now, sis? Everypony likes you. Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Glitch in her tail? The Ticket Master Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity presents herself to Celestia. Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|You got mail! Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Receiving spam. Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fireplace. Swarm of the Century Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|They weren't expecting Pinkie's music Call of the Cutie Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Celestia's cutie mark. Fall Weather Friends Ponies kneeling before Celestia S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png|Guess it's their way to say "hi" to me... Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Oh my, what happened here? Celestia talking S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Go on. Shake those leaves, honey. Feeling Pinkie Keen Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Here I come!! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|*yoink* Thank you! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|Bye-bye! Sonic Rainboom Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|"Hello loyal subjects!" Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards. Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia praises Rainbow Dash's performance S01E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Celestia awards Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Celestia asks if Twilight learned something about friendship this time. A Bird in the Hoof Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|Oh dear, I'm quite hungry Pinkie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png|Uh-oh Pinkie. Did you just eat a cupcake the Princess was about to eat?! Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png|"Hmm... Tasty!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Thank you. Celestia grin S01E22.png|"Perhaps I should liven things up a bit..." Celestia fraud S01E22.png|*Slurp* Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yay! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|"You know I was just kidding... right?" Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png|"Fluttershy, isn't it?" Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" Philomena coughing her feathers off S01E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Golden Harvest, Berry Punch, Daisy, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings watch as the Princess prepares to leave. Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Celestia, with one of her guards. Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|"Aww.... she was just trying to help..." Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Celestia knows the jokes of her pet. Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|"So...it's the first time you see a Phoenix?" Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png|It'll be our little secret, okay Fluttershy? Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Philomena was just going through the natural life cycle of a phoenix. Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|Everypony laughs, including the guards. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia appears S1E23.png|And there she is, the ruler of Equestria. Celestia rising s01e23.png|Time to show everypony how i earned my cutie mark! Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png|Celestia uses SUN RAISE! It's super effective! Princess Celestia rises the sun S1E23.png|Princess Celestia's Shining glory. Celestia looking S1E23.png|A nice, camera-shot of Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|Everything is just going to be fine. Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, with Twilight, and her parents. The Best Night Ever At the Gala Princess Celestia appears S01E26.png|Princess Celestia. Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia, in Twilight's vision. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Waiting for Twilight Sparkle in the hall where they will shake the hooves of many Grand Galloping Gala guests. Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|Greeting her longtime pupil. Twilight and Celestia "we have so much to catch up on" S01E26.png Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png|Ouch! That's gotta hurt... Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png|That looks like chaos. Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png|Run. Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png|Giving their friendship report to Princess Celestia. Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png|Celestia laughing away with Twilight and her friends. Category:Character gallery pages